


Summers at the beach

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, It gets a little sad, Love Through Ages, M/M, Summer Romance, but don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: The Winchesters and the Miltons are neighbors, but only for the summer. The two families bought twin cabins near the ocean where they go every summers for the holiday. Every years Sam and Lucifer meet at the beach, it's a little different everytime.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and mistakes you will find.

The Winchesters and the Miltons are neighbors, but only for the summer. The two families bought twin cabins near the ocean where they go every summers for the holiday.

The first time they met, Sam’s mother is cooing over the blond curls of a little girl with another mommy and Sam fears his mother wants to replace him for her. But then the little kid stomps a tiny foot to the ground and declares he doesn’t want to have long hair anymore because everybody confuses him with a girl and he is not. Tears fill the bluest eyes Sam ever saw in his short life and all his fears are gone. Sam places a kiss on the little boy’s nose and repeats what his mother always tells him when he is sad. “There is enough water in the sea for the fishes, don’t add to it.” The little boy stops immediately to cry and looks at him with surprised eyes. Then he asks Sam if he wants to play with a ball and they are now the best friends in the world.

The next year, Sam is very nervous when they arrive, he is afraid Lucifer forgot about him. But the moment their car stops, Lucifer is on the porch of their house, waiting for him. Mary and John don’t have the time to disconnect the security belt, that Lucifer hops in the car and proceeds to tell Sam what happened to him during the whole year they were apart.

When they are eleven, Sam and Lucifer are allowed to go their separate way during the day and wander the beach without their parents, if they are back to their houses before the sun set. It’s the best holiday Sam had so far. They have a lot of fun together. At the end of the summer, Lucifer kisses him on the mouth. Sam doesn’t understand why all his friends are interested in kissing. He thought Lucifer would be different. Well, he supposes he is at least a little bit because all his other friends want to kiss girls. With a little more reflection, Sam may want to know more about the kiss thing, because it wasn’t as disgusting as he thought it would be to put his lips on someone else’s.

When they are fifteen, Lucifer and Sam spend their holiday kissing and touching each other when nobody can see them. Sam definitely gets the kissing thing better now.

When he is eighteen, Sam can’t wait for the holiday to come. He has an important news to share with Lucifer. He hasn’t say it to anybody yet but he is accepted to Stanford University. However, when the Winchesters arrive, Sam can’t see his friend and when he asks Lucifer’s mother where he is, she bursts in tears. The Miltons have no clue where on Earth Lucifer can be. They had a fight and he left several months ago. They hoped maybe Lucifer would show here but he didn’t. Sam doesn’t know what to answer when they say maybe Lucifer would have come to see him, or contact him, maybe just a text or something. But Sam doesn’t know where he can be. How could he?

Two years after, Sam needs a break and comes along his parents for the summer holiday. University is hard on him and Jessica broke up with him. He wanted to ask her to marry him. She had other plans. To his big surprise Lucifer is here with his parents too. But the relief he feels quickly goes away when Sam pays more attention to him. Lucifer looks tired and he lost a lot of weight. There is a ghost of an apologetic smile on his lips when he says he is sick. This summer, Lucifer spends most of his time sleeping. Sam too. They both need it to heal. They don’t speak a lot, but they find comfort in each other’s presence. Words are overrated.

Three years after that, Sam and Lucifer are in holiday together once more. Sam celebrates his law degree by throwing a big party. There, under the stars, when the party is over and they are the last still awake, Lucifer proposes Sam to go away together. Leave and live somewhere, just the two of them. Sam finds the idea appealing. He likes to reinvent the world when he is drunk.  However, Lucifer didn’t have a lot to drink and the proposition is serious. But Sam has so much to live now that he will be a lawyer. He doesn’t understand the plea behind it.

Five years after that is the last time Sam and Lucifer find each other together at the twin houses for the holiday. The houses look old now and the wall need a fresh coat of paint. Sam never remarked before how tiny they look. He came alone, without his parents. Mary and John will never come again because of a stupid car accident. Sam has to sell the house, but he doesn’t like the idea. He has too much memories here. Lucifer says he should sell his house in town instead and live by the sea. Sam wonders how Lucifer is not tired to come to the same place every summers since their childhood. His friend simply answers it’s to have a chance to see him. He fears they will never see each other again if it’s not here. The years Sam doesn’t come are the worst for him. By the end of this summer, Sam decides to stay. He quits his job, sells his other house in town and changes his whole life on an impulse. Then he asks Lucifer to stay with him, otherwise he may regret his decision. He just wants Lucifer to be with him. So Lucifer gathers his things in the twin cabin and moves them to Sam’s. It’s as simple as that and all the weight on their shoulders is gone the moment Lucifer plants a kiss on Sam’s lips and asks for a key to their new home.

From that moment Lucifer never leaves Sam’s side for more than for a day. They become that cute couple who lives on the beach. Their home is small and it’s cold in winter but they won’t change it for all the gold on Earth. The sun seems to shine brighter for them in their personal little corner of the world.


End file.
